Vortex Oblivion
Vortex_Oblivion has been a GameFAQs user since 8 January 2014. The most notorious feats of this user were making Studious_Thug x Elise, Latino_King x Peri and SirPliskin x Nina canon via Tsundere Shipping (see more info below). Vortex_Oblivion is French and is a huge fan of Nyx and Flora . Like Nyx, Vortex_Oblivion is very understanding of her fellow women and she also likes Flora because she's the best Maid. Bless her! She's also known for her love of Melon Soda, soda whom she can buy at Paris at will and use that to taunt users who can't afford to drink it. GameFAQs' Story Like many innocent souls before her, Vortex Oblivion joined GFAQs for information, but saw instead, a hive of debauchery and trolling over 9000. Vortex still stayed there because she managed to found a bunch of friends on the site and also because the insanity of the site made her enjoy GFAQs. In Fates' boards, Vortex's biggest contribution was the TsunShip with her favorites victims being Latino_King and ToadFan4Ever/SirPliskin. In response to his ship, Latino_King has made moves on Vortex_Oblivion, although she doesn't despise him too much because of this and are friends today and puts a sadistic delight to torture him although his recent acts against some members of FatesFAQs left her disappointed by her former lewd friend. However, they made peace with each other lately. As for Toad/SirPliskin... Everyone knows he secretly lusts for Nina, but refuse to admit it. She seems to have a love-hate relationship with fellow GameFAQs user Cheesepower5, who constantly enjoys asserting claims of French inferiority. However, this was confirmed being a fallacy of the highest order and both are friends despite their Hetalia-like rivalry. Likes # Her faves. # Visual Novels. # Pairing people up with her rich imagination for laughs. # Her GFAQs pals. # Melon Soda. Dislikes # People not respecting the pairing that she makes # People who mocks French. # Her most disliked GFAQs users. Quotes # Latino_King x Pieri. Don't make this real ;) (Initiator of the "Pairing") # At this day, Latino_King x Pieri officially joined the Court of the Foe Yay FE Shipping along Endgame x Lissa and StudiousThug x Elise. # No, your love in not valid as you aren't Tsundere for your waifu. # Confess or Pieri will became a fad. # <3 Such Tsundereness from you, Latino_King # Sexual asphyxiation, huh? Lewd. # Thug x Elise confirmed. (Initiator of the Pairing StudiousThug and Elise) # TsundereThug~ # Me picturing Endgame pregnant is far more horrible than all horror books I read in my life. # Kyaa~! Latino_King wants me! I'm still calling him~ # None. Unlike you, the "Tsundere" who have their ships confirmed are unable to keep their hatred towards some characters and force the said hate on the boards as if they wants the entire Internet community knows how strong their hate for a fictional character is. btw, SazukeEX x Soleil is canon and the Pope will confirm it later. Have a nice day, everyone. Titles # Vortex The Shipping King (Here) Category:GameFAQs User Category:Female